He Loves You, Obviously
by Rose Riku
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot yaoi drabble fluffy thing I came up with. Based off a cutscene in 358/2 Days! -MINI SPOILER-


**Aloha ladies and gents. I'm back with another drabble, fluff, yaoi oneshot for Axel and Roxas!**

**This was inspired by 358/2 Days. There was a cutscene that I saw translated and I was like -GASP- that gives me an idea!!**

**So here I am. And yes - this contains spoilers because of the direct dialogue. But it's nothing too important, honestly. So you should be fine. And it's kind of confusing and there's no plot. It's just drabble. YAY DRABBLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Tetsuya Nomura hasn't come to his sences and given me ownership of Kingdom Hearts yet. D:**

**Review?**

**Also... go check out my chappie-fic of Axel and Roxas called THE PROMISES OF SUMMER... pretty please. It's my baby. :3**

* * *

**He Loves You, Obviously: A One Shot**

Xion - I had finally found her. She stood near a set of stairs in Twilight Town. Her hood had just been ripped off so her face was shown clearly - the short black hair framing it. My 'heart' raced and I felt out of breath from all the running I had been doing. I was exhausted. But I didn't want to leave until I could get Xion to come back with Axel and I. Honestly, I felt a little lost without her.

And at that moment I had the strangest urge to just reach out and kiss her. My pulse was beating in my throat. "Xion! I've been looking for you this _whole _time, with Axel!" I informed her after running up close to her.

She didn't look too pleased, which made me a bit hurt.

"Is that so?" Her voice monotone - her face straight. "I'm sorry." She added, looking down.

"Let's go back together." I suggested, trying not to sound too eager.

"If you go back on your own, I'm sure _Saix_ won't even complain." I tried to convince her.

She looked down even more. I saw her sigh. She seemed to be contemplating something. I decided to keep selling her on returning. I put on a smile and attempted to look confident.

"Even if that guy is difficult to deal with - I obey him." I shrugged. I was starting to ramble. "Axel and I, Xion--"

She took a step back suddenly. I gasped. The look on her face somewhat frightened me.

That was the second time she started acting weird at the mention of Axel's name.

"I can't go back." Xion's head shook.

"Why?!" I asked. If I could feel - then I may have started crying.

"What _is _it?!" Reaching for her, I heard my voice raise. I didn't want her to go! I wanted her to stay with Axel and I where she belonged! It wasn't fair that she was acting that way.

She flinched from my outstretched hand.

I stopped breathing.

And then… she just turned to walk away from me.

I felt my chest tighten. Suddenly I didn't know what to do - so I just grabbed. Her wrist ended up in mine. She abruptly stopped. I felt her stiffen.

"Wait!" My throat ached as I called out.

And then not even a second went by before a light shone in her open hand.

Xion held a keyblade.

I gasped audibly.

My body turned to Jell-O. I felt like I had been stabbed - yet she hadn't touched me yet. My hand loosely dropped hers. My 'heart' beat madly again. I could _feel _it. I could _feel_ myself falling apart. It felt something like betrayal. Like I had been lied to. Like someone I trusted had just ruined everything.

She wanted to kill me.

Without staring me in the face, Xion pointed the key shaped blade directly in front of my chest.

I didn't want to run. Most of me just _wanted_ her to get rid of me. Might as well. It's not like anyone would really give a damn. I thought _she _was one of my best friends - and there she was, about to take away my existence.

My resolve crumpled. I was going to give up completely.

Before I had a chance to close my eyes, I saw a quick shine - something was spinning through the air. It was so fast I didn't even get a chance to blink as the object headed straight for Xion.

It would have come in contact with her frighteningly hard if she didn't block herself with the keyblade.

A minute went by before I could process what it was…

A chakrum. _Axel_'s chakrum.

It faded away suddenly.

He had just tried to kill Xion. He had also just saved my life… or whatever it was that I had. Had he been hiding and watching us?!

Xion was as surprised as I was - maybe even more so. Her face held utter shock.

Axel jumped down from a building that was near us. He landed gracefully as usual. He looked elegantly enraged. His emerald eyes burned brighter than the hair on his head.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" His voice was threatening as he peered into Xion's eyes.

I stayed there staring like a deer in the headlights.

"It's okay Axel. I'm leaving." Xion muttered softly.

"Xion…" I called out again once she called back her keyblade and turned away. I wasn't sure why I was still hoping she would run back to us and everything would go back to normal. I wasn't thinking really.

I didn't pay attention to Axel as she sent a hard look at me. "I'm _not_ going back!" She yelled. Xion was a normally quiet person. "You're better off without me Roxas. You have someone who loves you. If you'd open your eyes - you would realize that." Xion's voice had gone soft and serious.

I looked at nothing but her.

"What do you - ?" I tried to ask. I had no idea who or what she was talking about. _Loved_ me? Opened my eyes? What the hell? Better off without her?

I was so confused.

Xion took a few steps near me. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Axel. He love you, _obviously_. It's about time you realize it." And then she turned and walked away from me without looking back.

And I stood there with my face twisted like a gaping fish.

What the _hell_ was she talking about?

"Xion!" I called after her so loud that I had to squeeze my eyes shut.

She was gone.

I knelt to the ground and hung my head low.

I wanted to know what she meant. Axel _loves_ me? What the _hell_?! For one - he's a Nobody and everyone knows that we can't love. For two - he is a _guy_. For three - he's my best friend! And why did _she_ have to leave even if what she said was true?

Numbness filled my legs and arms.

Not much time passed before I heard footsteps approaching me. I had forgotten Axel had watched that whole scene. I had forgotten he had saved my life.

I remembered the look in his eyes when he approached her threateningly.

Axel? Damn. Did he really? How could he? And… how did I feel about him?

My thoughts drew a blank. I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't have the energy to even thank him for stopping her.

"Roxas?" It was suppose to be a question, I think - to see if I was okay. But he made it sound more like a statement. His voice sounded heavy. His usually cocky personality was currently vanquished.

I brought myself to look at him. He stood in front of me, holding an expression I had never seen on him before. It was hard to try and figure out what it was.

"She's really not coming back, is she?" I asked him - my voice sounded separate from my body.

"No." Axel replied quickly - sharply.

I looked at him more. His expression twisted. He looked so strange to me. I suddenly wondered if he heard what she had whispered to me. I didn't think he did. She had been so quiet.

"Thanks…" I started. "For…" I didn't know how to put it into words.

"No problem." The pyro answered with his still sharp voice.

I felt his gloved hand grab onto my shoulder and gently tug me up so I was standing.

I found myself looking up into his face. He was making me feel nervous now. I was unsteady being so close to him. Xion's words were still ringing in my ears.

"You look like… you want to tell me something…" I spoke, not knowing what else to say.

"Why do you say that?" Axel asked in this new harsh voice of his. His head turned away.

"What is _wrong_ with everyone? What's going on?" My voice was pleading as I continued looking up at him.

"Nothing. Xion just didn't want you stopping her, and I just overreacted. That's all." The redhead shrugged. He seemed unsure of what he was saying.

Axel _never _seemed unsure of what he was saying.

"You were watching the whole time? Why didn't you just come help me convince her to come back with us?" I found myself hissing.

I was beginning to get angry with Axel. It seemed to be his fault that she left.

"I didn't _want _her to come back, Roxas!" He snapped at me.

I shut my mouth. Axel never got angry with me. He got angry at other people _all_ the time - but never with me.

"Why would you _want_ her back? She tried to kill you! If I wasn't there she _would _have." The pyro's voice almost boomed. It shook me.

I just looked at him. I looked at the pained expression on his face. He looked like someone had jabbed a sword through his chest and twisted it.

And I wasn't sure why, but the more Xion's words echoed through my head - the more I began to believe her.

_He loves you, _obviously_._

I saw him from the first day we met.

I saw all of the times we sat happily on the tower watching the sun that always turned red.

I saw him and I working together on our missions.

I saw his chakrum flying at Xion with great speed.

And I felt my chest - throbbing, aching. I _felt_ it burning, yearning to jump out.

Then I was wrapped around him. My head was against his chest - I was much shorter than him.

I think I surprised him more than I surprised myself. My arms wound around his tiny waist and I didn't have the nerve to look up and see his face. I hadn't even realized what I had done until I had done it.

The one simple hug had my stomach doing flip flops. I felt a pulsing radiating from my chest to my ears. My eyes were shut and all I could see was darkness. But he was surrounding me. He suddenly felt everywhere and I didn't want to let go.

All the times I had had urges to kiss Xion was nothing like this. I had the _strongest_ urge to kiss Axel and it scared me. It scared me _so_ bad.

I knew what I was… feeling… wasn't natural. At first I wondered if I was having some mental breakdown type of thing.

"She was… right, you know." Axel's voice broke my trance. It didn't sound harsh anymore.

My eyes opened. I saw the markings of his leather coat that was identical to mine. I felt kind of dazed - like I did when I first woke up in the morning.

"Roxas?" He asked, this time trying to see if he could get my attention.

It was the first time I actually realized his arms were around me.

It was the first time I actually realized we were embracing like some young lovers or something.

It was the first time I actually realized my vision was blurry - because I had tears in my eyes.

It was also when I realized what he had just said.

"What?" I asked, pulling only slightly away from him so I could see his face.

Axel looked at me with a soft look of confusion. Apparently he noticed my tears.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

But I shook it off. I just made myself stop thinking and worrying.

I was a… gay Nobody that was crying like a girl. Whatever.

The urge to kiss him erupted inside of me again. But I held it down. So he _had_ heard what Xion whispered to me.

"I know it's… well, it's…" And that smug kind of smile slid on his features. The cocky voice was returning. But he had the tone that he always had when he was talking seriously. Like the time he asked me if I had a heart.

Which, as I looked at him, and thought about everything - including Xion - at that moment, I really bet on it that I did.

"It's…" He repeated. The pyro sounded kind of frustrated.

"It's… not possible." I answered for him.

His face fell.

"Well, I mean… Nobodies can't…" I tried to explain.

Although we felt things, I don't think they were real. _We_ weren't real.

Axel stared at me through his broken expression. I stared back. I didn't realize his hands still around my back, pulling me up to him.

Until our lips melted together almost instantly. It was a weird sensation.

And the pulsing through my body came back. I felt it everywhere. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust.

His mouth was so warm and our movements were in sync. It should have felt really wrong.

But it didn't.

And even for a second I had a surge of butterflies flying through me - or so it felt. I almost thought I was being lifted up off the ground.

And then he pulled away - and I swear I let out a tiny whine.

We both looked at each other with shock.

Whoa.

We totally just did that.

"Now." He started, smirking. "Tell me it's impossible."

And I looked up at him. I could feel my face turning into a grin. I couldn't hide it. He was grinning back. My chest was heaving.

"So to be brutally honest… I've loved you for around three hundred days, Roxas." The panting pyro informed me.

Since the day we met?

"The day you learned your name. The day I started to feel." He looked straight ahead and talked softly. "That was the day I became a Somebody. The day I met you."

My hands slid tighter around him and I pressed my head into him again.

"You're so girly, Axel." I mumbled into his coat.

He just chuckled. "I know."

We were quiet for a moment.

"The organization thinks you're going to disappear." He told me sincerely.

"What?" My voice broke as I picked my head up.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let that happen." Axel reassured me, running a hand up and down my back.

_He loves you, _obviously.

"Thanks for telling me though." I said quietly. I felt a bit shaken. I didn't even want to ask why they thought that.

"I never keep anything from you." He said honestly.

I smiled, leaning into him once more.

I wish I had opened my eyes sooner - I had wasted around three hundred days with them closed.

Now I wasn't sure how many more days I had left with him. But I would make the most of them.

"Axel…" I whispered into his leather.

"Hmm?"

"…..I love you, too." I realized in that second that I always _had. _

* * *

**Right. It's so cheesey. Like nachos!**

**REVIEW?!**

**xox Rose Riku!**


End file.
